


A Brief Encounter

by powdered_snowmobile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powdered_snowmobile/pseuds/powdered_snowmobile
Summary: “Wait, Tsukki actually don’t– “He launched himself out of his sitting position on the bed, to scramble over and put his hand over the laptop screen. But it was too late, Tsukki had already seen what it was.“Hinata sent you porn…” Tsukishima’s face was scrunched up into a grimace, and Tadashi pulled his hand back from the screen. “He sent yougayporn,” Tsukki’s voice wavered somewhere between confusion and disbelief.“Ugh, Tsukki it’s not what you think,” Tadashi dragged his palms down his face.-Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watch porn together to prove Hinata and his stupid theories wrong, but then Yamaguchi realizes they've reached a point of no return.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	A Brief Encounter

Tadashi’s computer pinged with the familiar sound of a text coming in, causing him to look up from his DS to where Tsukishima was using the laptop, sat on the floor next to Tadashi’s bed.

“Hinata linked you something,” Tsukki said disinterestedly. “Do you want me to open it?”

“Mm,” Tadashi hummed absently just as the text showed up on his phone, always a few moments later than his computer. As soon as he glimpsed at what the link was, he felt embarrassment surge to his cheeks. “Wait, Tsukki actually don’t– “

He launched himself out of his sitting position on the bed, to scramble over and put his hand over the laptop screen. But it was too late, Tsukki had already seen what it was.

“Hinata sent you porn…” Tsukishima’s face was scrunched up into a grimace, and Tadashi pulled his hand back from the screen. “He sent you _gay_ porn,” Tsukki’s voice wavered somewhere between confusion and disbelief.

“Ugh, Tsukki it’s not what you think,” Tadashi dragged his palms down his face.

Tsukishima just raised an eyebrow, thankfully giving Tadashi an opportunity to explain.

“This is so embarrassing…” Tadashi mumbled, hoping his reddened cheeks weren’t too noticeable. “When I slept over at his house last weekend we somehow got to talking about, well, sex stuff.” Tadashi had to look away from Tsukki as he spoke.

This, for whatever reason, was one of the topics they typically avoided with each other.

“And he said that the first time he ever looked at porn it was so he could apparently learn better masturbation techniques– “

Tsukki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Right,” Tadashi nodded before continuing. “But he said when he found this one video of some guy who was able to get himself off without using his hands – by just thrusting his hips against his underwear, I guess – and apparently Hinata thought it was really hot and he realized he was probably into guys as well as girls.”

“Is that even possible?” Tsukishima stared at him flatly.

“That’s what I said!” Tadashi nodded again, surprised to have not to have scared Tsukki off with the topic. “He spent like the next hour trying to find the video so he could prove it to me. Even though he said he had never gotten it to work himself.”

“I guess that explains why the message he sent along with the link says: ‘See! I told you it’s possible!! You’ve gotta watch and try for yourself!’” Tsukki read it off without any of Hinata’s bubbly inflection.

“Yeah,” Tadashi sighed. “I had completely forgotten about it until just now.”

“I can’t believe you and Hinata watched porn. Remind me to definitely never sleep over at his house.”

Tadashi felt the tingle of heat at his cheeks again. “We didn’t actually watch any! It was mostly Hinata getting frustrated with the search engine and the fact that so many of the videos had similar titles.”

Tsukki hummed and they were silent for a moment, both nonchalantly avoiding looking at the thumbnail of the video that was still the focus of the laptop screen.

“I am kind of curious though,” Tadashi risked a glance at Tsukishima, and by extension, the computer screen. “It has a fair amount of views, maybe it is possible?”

Turning to meet Tadashi’s eye, Tsukki raised his brow at him. “You actually want to watch it?”

Tadashi shrugged as casually as he could. He was just genuinely curious, but he also knew he was basically asking his best friend to watch porn with him right now – something that Tsukki had mocked just moments ago. “Aren’t you at least a little bit interested?”

“Aren’t you worried about having a big gay awakening like Hinata did?” Tsukki scoffed out the deflection.

“O-oh,” Tadashi stumbled over his breath a bit. He knew Tsukki didn’t mean that with any malice, but it was still yet another thing they avoided talking about. “Well, I already know I’m attracted to guys, so no. I’m not worried about that.”

“Oh… okay,” Tsukishima said quietly – and Tadashi knew it was a Tsukki version of an apology. “I uh… me too. Guys… not girls.”

Tadashi felt a flood of relief that he didn’t know he had been waiting for wash over him. “Thanks for telling me. Um… it’s both for me – guys and girls. Just so you know, I guess.”

“Yeah I figured. The way you drooled over Yachi when she first joined didn’t leave much room for interpretation on the girl front.”

“Tsukki!” Tadashi whined in embarrassment, but overall, he felt lighter than he had since they started this cringe-worthy conversation. He felt the familiar cradling of fondness that he did whenever Tsukki decided to open up to him.

The relief of coming out slowly faded away though, as the thumbnail of a very toned and very shirtless guy was still hovering in their peripheral vision.

“Well…” Tadashi started, trying his best to keep the awkwardness out of his voice. “Hinata’s gonna eventually ask me what I thought of it. We don’t have to watch it now or anything, but I’m gonna have to see it eventually to get back to him.”

Tsukishima let out a long, withering sigh. “I’m like eighty percent sure that the video is faked somehow, or Hinata misinterpreted what happened, because I really don’t think it’s possible to finish like that.”

Tadashi held back a chuckle. He knew full well that was Tsukki’s way of agreeing, but if he pointed out that fact, then he’d probably get a punch to the shoulder. So, he kept his laughter to himself. “Eighty percent is kind of low, Tsukki. We might as well confirm it one way or the other,” he shrugged.

When Tsukki didn’t object, Tadashi leaned forward and pressed play.

It started just like the thumbnail looked – they could only see the guy from his shoulders down to about mid-thigh, but Tadashi figured that was more than enough. The man in the video had nice muscle tone and looked to already be fully hard beneath his grey boxer-briefs. Even his skin looked soft. Tadashi could see immediately how Hinata – or anyone for that matter – would be attracted to this person.

Tadashi also became increasingly more and more aware that he was sitting next to Tsukishima while he watched. He had been naïve enough to think that because he was just genuinely curious in whether or not it was possible to get off with such little stimulation, that he wouldn’t be affected by watching this guy thrust his length up against the fabric of his underwear – clearly outlined for the viewer to see.

 _Four minutes_ , Tadashi told himself. _The video is only four minutes – less than that actually, I’ll be fine! And it_ is _actually interesting too! Just focus on that instead of how hot it is…_

“Well, it doesn’t look totally staged or anything,” Tsukki’s calm voice knocked Tadashi out of his swimming thoughts. “But since we didn’t see anything before this, who’s to say he doesn’t have a butt plug or something helping him out.”

 _That_ really knocked Tadashi back to reality. In the span of the last few minutes, they had talked about porn and sex for the first time, came out to each other, and now Tsukki was casually mentioning the use of toys like it was nothing more than a casual observation. “I guess that’s true,” he snorted out a laugh. It was all just too ridiculous.

“It doesn’t really _seem_ too fake though,” Tsukishima continued on. “Like, he doesn’t seem like he’s… pushing for it or anything.”

Tadashi could see a slight rosy hue to Tsukki’s cheeks from the corner of his eye. _At least I’m not the only one who’s somewhat affected by this._

“He isn’t moaning obnoxiously either.”

Tadashi only then started listening to the video instead of just watching. There were breathy moans to accompany each upward thrust and Tadashi once again had to attempt to focus on anything other than how his body wanted to respond to it. “Yeah he sounds pretty uh… normal.”

“Mm,” Tsukki hummed a bit quieter than usual. “Still don’t know if I believe he’ll really come like this though. He probably starts jerking it at the end or something.”

“I uh, I guess we’ll find out.”

It became increasingly more difficult to maintain a casual composure. It wasn’t even like this was the hottest thing Tadashi had ever seen, and he usually didn’t have too much trouble putting off these kinds of thoughts. But this situation had made him so _aware_ of what they were doing. Normally if he got a surprise boner in class or something, he just casually shifted to hide it as best he could and no one was any the wiser. But now he knew _any_ movement would be a giveaway. It was like the fear that his best friend might be aware that he was currently turned on, was making it harder to keep the feeling at bay.

The video continued on in a similar fashion, with the guy slowly increasing his pace, and his voice getting louder and more intense. Tadashi found himself drawn to where his hands were occasionally clenching at the bedspread. The little twitches showed how much he was enjoying it and it sent a wave of heat over Tadashi’s body.

Vaguely, he was aware that maybe that was also evidence that the video wasn’t fake, and that that would be something productive to mention to Tsukki for analysis. But Tsukki hadn’t spoken for a minute or so, and Tadashi wasn’t sure why, but the quiet in the air felt like the kind that would have some sort of consequence if he broke it.

So, he kept quiet and kept watching. He couldn’t lie to himself, it looked enjoyable. The guy in the video was certainly having a good time, and it made Tadashi want to try it. He felt his shorts slowly tightening and not for the first time, he wished that Tsukishima hadn’t seen the link and that Tadashi had been alone to watch this.

The video was nearing the end, and with one final upward pulse and guttural moan, he came. A small wet spot became apparent a moment later, darkening the fabric of his briefs.

“Huh,” Tsukishima remarked distantly.

The man onscreen then pulled down his waistband to free himself and show that there were indeed droplets of cum across his skin.

“O-oh,” Tadashi blinked. “He’s circumcised.”

For the first time since they had started the video, Tsukishima turned to look at him. His mouth was open in confusion, but his eyes had an unusual hazy quality to them. “You think that makes a difference?” Tsukki’s voice was uncharacteristically tentative.

“I-I, uh.” In reality, Tadashi had just been _imagining_ the guy wasn’t circumcised because that’s what he was most used to seeing. And admittedly it was what he was more attracted to because he just assumed that any guy he’d actually be with wouldn’t be. It wasn’t very common from what he had seen at the public baths. “I guess I just assumed he was because… it seemed like it would be easier to uh, enjoy that if he was stimulating his foreskin?” His voice was squeaky and he was highly embarrassed to have just said the word _foreskin_ to Tsukishima.

“Oh,” Tsukki nodded. “That does make sense.” He cleared his throat, “any… any other thoughts?”

“Uh-um…” Tadashi fiddled his thumbs nervously. “I guess… fake or not, it looked… well it looked nice. Like if you _could_ do it, that it would feel… good.” He still couldn’t believe this was a real conversation they were having. Tsukki almost _never_ asked Tadashi outright for his opinion like that – let alone a subject like this. Absently he wondered if Tsukishima had also gotten turned on by the video, but he quickly wrote it off. _Tsukki is too cool to get aroused so easily in such a silly situation._

“Mm,” Tsukki seemed to agree. “That’s what you’ll tell Hinata then?”

It was phrased as more of a statement than a question, but Tadashi knew Tsukki wouldn’t have said it at all if he wasn’t looking for an answer. This was more interest than Tsukki showed toward most things, and Tadashi wondered vaguely if _that_ was the real reason they never talked about this sort of thing. If it was because Tsukki was embarrassed to be curious.

It was like a lightbulb went off above his head. _That’s probably exactly it,_ Tadashi thought. _Tsukki hates asking questions more than anything – which means that he’s probably more embarrassed about this whole thing than I am right now._

Hoping he was right, and wanting to help, Tadashi took a deep breath and hoped it evened out his breathing to a more normal tempo. “I um… I think I should probably actually try it before I get back to Hinata."

Tsukishima’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “O-oh. That uh, that would be the best way to prove the theory.”

Tadashi nodded, using all of his courage not to look away from Tsukishima yet. They weren’t making _direct_ eye-contact, but Tadashi still knew that any shift would alter whatever balance had been struck between the moments.

There had been this weird charged feeling swelling up the air around them since their silence in the middle of the video, and now it felt like it was building – pushing in closer to his skin, and stripping logic and coherency away. Because Tadashi knew what he wanted to say next. The words were settled on the tip of his tongue, begging to bypass rational thought and push the boundaries between them – if only to see if he could. If it was possible.

“I’m uh,” he gulped. “I’m already wearing boxer-briefs now.”

Tsukki’s jaw slackened fractionally and there was an icy cold moment where Tadashi wasn’t sure if he had toed the line between overtness and nonchalance well enough. But then Tsukki slowly pressed his lips back together and nodded his head once. “Do whatever you want, I guess.”

The air was crackling and hissing with electricity. They were undoubtedly on the same page, and that knowledge alone should have been enough for Tadashi to question the sanity of this unspoken agreement they had seemingly come to. But he couldn’t. All he could think about was how not to shatter the delicate blanket that was enveloping them, because surely, _surely_ , backing out now would be far more embarrassing and damaging than going forward.

So, he held Tsukki’s gaze for only a moment more, before he stood up, only to lay back down on his bed again. They were in the same positions as before, so that if Tadashi looked down, he could just see the profile of Tsukki’s face where he sat, back pressed against the side of the bed.

 _This is good_ , he reassured himself. _This way neither of us can really see each other. We could pretend nothing is happening if we wanted._ But that was just the thing that seemed to be spurring Tadashi forward. The _maybe_ pretending. The idea that Tsukki hadn’t protested when Tadashi basically outright said he was about to masturbate, could mean that maybe Tsukishima wanted to be there when Tadashi tried. The idea of Tsukki _wanting_ at all was new. It was something Tadashi hadn’t even considered before. And it was enticing.

He gulped, and cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, “okay, I’m gonna start.”

Tsukishima grunted like he usually did when he was barely paying attention. Except this time Tadashi knew there was no way he wasn’t.

Lifting his hips, he tugged his athletic shorts off and slid them down to pool somewhere near the foot of the bed. The brief swish of cool air over his thighs left cool droplets of reality behind, making Tadashi shiver. He had been generally aware of how hard he was, but only now looking down at himself did he fully realize it. _This is really happening,_ he thought dumbly.

He shot a glance over to Tsukishima once more to see him apparently scrolling through his phone, and Tadashi took that as the signal to go ahead. Testing the waters, he shifted to push himself up against the fabric of his briefs only to be greeted with a torturously light pressure in response.

This was definitely going to be more difficult that the video made it seem. The fabric didn’t really offer steady enough friction to get much further along than he already was. But he was resigned enough to keep trying.

The guy in the video had been arching his back and practically flexing himself inside the constraints of his underwear every time he had moaned. Maybe that was the key.

Concentrating entirely on the sensation below his waist, he flexed upward, purposely tightening and releasing as he went. This time, he felt the faint wave of increasing pleasure as the fabric at his waistband pulled at the skin near his tip. It was feather light, but the stimulation caused by an outside force was surprisingly tantalizing. A familiar hazy feeling settled into his skin as he repeated the motion, hoping repetition would increase the intensity of the sensation.

“Tsukki?” He called tentatively, his nerves were mixing together with the simmering pleasure and turning him toward his penchant for rambling. “This is uh… weird,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed back noncommittally, but Tadashi was just grateful for any response at all. It meant his attempt at communicating hadn’t broken their unspoken contract.

“It uh… it feels good, but it’s sort of… faint,” Tadashi continued, unsure if he’d be able to stop talking now that he started.

He was beginning to pant slightly with each rut of his hips, feeling the consistency slowly begin to build upon itself.

“I don’t – I don’t know if I could come like this but it uh… I think… I think it’s getting better?”

Tsukishima gave another half-grunt in acknowledgment but otherwise didn’t move an inch from where Tadashi could make him out in his peripheral vision.

Tadashi’s fingers twitched at his sides and he was suddenly hit with the urge to touch himself outright. The barely-there flush of the stretch of his briefs was beginning to verge on agonizing. It was slow. So, so slow.

The temptation to just plunge his hand beneath his waistband and fast-forward to the inevitable release was deliciously bittersweet. But he was committed to doing this right. And resisting that temptation only increased his desire tenfold.

Fingertips sliding against the sheets, he pressed the pads of them down to gain better purchase against the bed and flexed himself up again with fervor. His throat released an involuntary, frustrated sigh at the minuscule uptick in pleasure.

Huffing through, he was vaguely aware that Tsukishima’s posture seemed to have stiffened beside him, but Tadashi was beginning to fall fully into the pull of pure sensation. It was so close, and yet so far. He knew if he allowed himself to indulge in any thoughts other than the ebbing waves of heat that were slowly pooling against his skin, that he’d lose the moment entirely.

 _More, more, more_. His thoughts were like a mantra, each word accompanied by the tickle of a newly rising wave, and the sound of his own vocal cords scratching out into the air against his will.

“Tsukki,” his own gasp caught him by surprise. “I – ah – I think it’s… working.”

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice was caught behind his teeth, the scold in his tone turning to desperation in the air and demanding Tadashi’s head to snap to him in attention. “Shut up.”

“O- _oh_ fu –“ Heat sprung itself anew in Tadashi’s bones before he could even fully process what was happening.

Still half hidden from the angles they had situated themselves in, Tsukki’s shoulders had deflated, with one hand concealed between his thighs, and the other clasping desperately at his mouth to muffle himself. His long slender fingers splayed up across his nose, the rhythmic motion of his body shoving his glasses askew.

Now thrusting himself upward frantically, words tumbled out of Tadashi’s mouth like a dam being opened. “Tsukki, that’s – oh my, holy _shi_ – that’s so hot.” As soon as the words left, the truth of them hit like a tsunami. Ever-collected and always-poised Tsukishima Kei was trembling, barely hanging on to his need to stay composed in favor of coming undone completely. And more than that – however begrudgingly – he was letting Tadashi in. _He’s trusting me with this_ , the thought was so powerful, it was like a plea. _And it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

At the sound of Tadashi’s voice, a whine escaped the spaces between Tsukki’s lips and his palm, winding its way between them and boring itself into Tadashi’s chest until he could claim it as his own. Heat pressed through him from the inside out, low and tight, and he knew he was finally at the edge.

“Tsukki, I – I’m gonna-“

Before Tadashi could finish the sentence, Tsukishima threw the arm that had been silencing himself up across the bed with an affirmative gasp, landing centimeters away from Tadashi’s fingertips. Palm scrabbling forward blindly, Tadashi smacked his hand against the skin of Tsukishima’s forearm. Cool heat from Tsukki’s pulse point infected Tadashi’s veins as long fingers made their own matching brand against Tadashi’s arm.

Not even an instant later, pleasure peaked into a blissful, momentary nothingness before eventually fading to let reality haze its way back in. The slow, somehow familiar, pulsing of fingertips against his skin was the first thing to ground him back to the world around him; followed soon after by rough, uneven breathing that sounded like late-night summer practice in the backyard, and running side-by-side up a hill that had no earthly reason to be so steep.

Then, the far less pleasant sensation of soon-to-be-crunchy boxer-briefs made itself apparent, and Tadashi reluctantly opened his eyes. Breathing still somewhat uneven, Tadashi took in the room around him, admiring the surreal sensation of everything appearing the same despite having seemingly shifted entirely. He squeezed lightly against Tsukki’s arm before he broke the contact to sit up straight.

Before the inevitable “ _now what_ ” could make itself fully known, Tadashi scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, and slid down to crouch next to Tsukki.

Tsukishima was cradling his hand delicately, staring down at the mess in his palm like it had caused him great personal offense, and it was so stupidly endearing that Tadashi had to bite back a full-blown giddy smile. The new knowledge of that he not only found Tsukki attractive, but the realization that the feeling had been lying dormant for so long that it had probably evolved into something much more a long time ago, was powerful. And Tadashi knew he needed to cherish that power with the respect it deserved.

“Here,” Tadashi offered out one empty hand, and presented the tissues in the other as explanation.

Wordlessly, Tsukki’s expression scrunched in minuscule twitches, wavering on apprehension before he offered his hand in return. “Yamaguchi…”

Tadashi shook his head, dislodging whatever silent apology or complaint Tsukki was trying to impart. Not thinking twice, he wiped Tsukki’s hand clean, being sure to be thorough and scrape up the bits that had trickled through his fingertips.

It wasn’t until he had finished, and looked up to see Tsukki’s wide, wide pupils looking back at him with more openness than Tadashi had thought Tsukishima was capable of, that he realized how much more intimate of an act that was than what had led to the mess in the first place.

Curling Tsukki’s fingers back into his palm, Tadashi turned around momentarily to toss the used tissue into the wastebasket. When he returned to their shared gaze, he found Tsukki’s expression had changed to something soft, unreadable, and possibly bordering on frustration.

But then Tsukki’s eyelids flitted down for the smallest second to swipe a glance at Tadashi’s lips, and he realized Tsukki’s frustration was probably with himself. For wanting something that logically, he wasn’t supposed to have.

His whole arm trembling, Tadashi reached out hesitantly to carefully cradle Tsukki’s jaw in the crook of his palm. When their lips met, Tadashi could feel Tsukki’s nose tense and scrunch up against his cheek before he let himself relax into the touch and kiss Tadashi back with firm determination.

The giddiness that he had been biting back was beginning to overwhelm him, and he had to pull away from the embrace to let his new, unfiltered laughter out.

And Tsukki was glaring, but the happiness was too much, Tadashi couldn’t stop smiling.

“Tadashi.” For not the first time that afternoon, Tsukki failed to keep the usual bite to his admonishment, and instead came off as fondly exasperated.

Stilling only momentarily at the use of his given name, Tadashi started giggling again. So many new and _apparently_ not-so-ridiculous things had happened in such a short period of time that he wondered how something as simple as hearing his name was still able to catch him off guard. “Tsukki, I think,” he let out another chuckle, “I think I really like you.”

“Yeah.” Even the roll of Tsukki’s eyes at the obvious statement couldn’t erase the smile playing on his lips. “But if anyone asks how we figured it out, Hinata and porn had _nothing_ to do with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
